This invention is directed towards a coupling device in which magnets are used to release an interengagement between a shaft and a correspondingly mated receptacle.
There are a variety of connecting mechanisms and structures known in the art to facilitate joining one structure to another. Included among these connectors are quick release and quick assembly connectors which are designed to permit fastening between two structural members in a rapid fashion. However, such fastening techniques and structures frequently rely upon some type of engagement pin, external screw or bolt, or other structural locking member that must be manually inserted and/or removed for assembly. To the extent accessory parts such as screws, bolts, or pins must be manually inserted or removed for assembly and disassembly, such items are prone to being lost or misplaced. In addition, where a needed or desired coupling is in a hazardous environment such as in proximity to a radiation source or hazardous chemicals, the additional time required for insertion or removal of small parts results in greater exposure time of workers to potentially hazardous conditions.
Other connectors are designed to mate quickly but lack any type of securement or locking mechanism to either increase the safety of the mated interengagement or to prevent unauthorized tampering or theft of the associated articles. As various physical locking mechanisms are utilized to increase the strength of the attachment or to make the resulting attachment resistant to theft or vandalism, prior art designs require greater time and effort in the manual assembly and disassembly of such connectors.
There are a variety of magnetic closures known in the art which require an external magnet to release a latching mechanism. One such device is set forth in WIPO publication WO 02/060292 which describes a magnetic closure in which an external key magnet is rotated by a turn axis and thereby rotates internal key magnets within the closure mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,754 is directed to a magnetically releasable lock suitable for use with an electronic security sensor tag for merchandise. To remove the inventory control tag, a magnet is used to vary positions of catches relative to the shank of the pin and allowing the tag to be removed.
The prior art does not provide for a magnetic coupling device with a quick magnetic release that is suitable for industrial type applications. Further, the prior does not provide for quick disconnect coupling devices having magnetic releases with security safeguards to prevent unauthorized tampering or removal of the quick disconnect coupling.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.